SUDAH CUKUP
by dark reiz
Summary: Saat dia menyadari perasaannya, saat itu juga dia harus merasakan sakit menderu hatinya


**SUDAH CUKUP**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kisimoto, Sudah Cukup (c) Repvblik**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO , DLL**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**Summary : Saat dia menyadari perasaannya, saat itu juga dia harus merasakan sakit yang menderu hatinya.**

***Happy Reading***

**~Mungkin hati ini tak ingin kau kembali~**

**~Namun mimpi inui selalu aku banggakan~**

"Itu janji seumur hidup ku Sakura-chan"

Seorang wanita dengan surai merah jambu itu terbangun dari tidurnya menampakan manik hijau emerald dibalik kelopak mata yang sebelumnya terpejam menyembunyikan keindahannya. Mimpi itu lagi yang membuatnya terjaga.

"Naruto" entah sudah berapa kali mimpi itu hadir dalam tidurnya membuat dirinya terpaksa untuk terbangun memastikan semua itu adalah mimpi.

Hanya nama seseorang yang diucapkan, seorang dalam mimpi yang terus terulang, hatinya bergemuruh tak tentu, perasaan aneh itu menyelimuti hati, hangat dan menyamankan.

Wanita itu terduduk diatas tempat tidur, tangan putihnya mencengkram erat selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuh mata yang kembali terpejam meyakinkan bahwa perasaan itu tak seharusnya ada.

"sudah cukup"

**~Dan di saat terindah bersama~**

**~kan slalu ada di setiap jejak langkahku~**

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menyusuri jalanan desa tempat kelahiran, desa tempat dimana wanita itu pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang hadir dalam mimpinya.

Ingatan dan semua kenangan tentang Naruto, pria yang pernah memberikan harapan dan impian dalam dirinya berputar dalam kepalanya, mata sapphire yang menenangkan, senyum yang selalu menghangatkan, dan semangat yang membuat semua harapan dan impian itu terwujud dengan indahnya.

**~Dan tak pernah aku sesali cintaku untukmu~**

**~karena bagiku tlah milikimu sudah cukup untukku~**

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengingat semua tentangnya, apapun yang di pikirkan wanita bersurai musim itu tentu mampu membuatnya merona, wajah cantiknya menunjukan kebahagiaan.

"aku takkan pernah menyesal untuk perasaan ku padamu, Naruto"

Kembali kenangan yang pernah di buat bersama sang pria berputar seolah itu adalah hal yang paling penting dalam pikirannya untuk saat ini.

"kita pernah bersama dan saling memiliki"

Mulutnya tak henti bergumam menggambarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, mungkin tak akan ada yang mendengar ataupun mengettahuinya tapi itu bukan masalah, karna walau hanya kenangan itu sudah cukup baginya.

**~Ku teteskan air mata ini untukmu~**

**~Saat kau lepas cintaku untuk dirinya~**

Kembali kaki itu melangkah ke tempat yang pernah menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya, bersama dengan orang yang di kasihi, hatinya merasa sepi saat bayangan masa lalu terlintas jelas di matanya saat manik emerald itu meneteskan darah tak berwarna.

Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis mungkin semua yang terjadi terlalu menyakiti hatinya, sehingga tak mampu untuk menyembnyikan semua perasaan sedih tu.

"berbahagialah bersamanya Sakura-chan"

Air matanya tak terbendung lagi, duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu itu membuat dirinya teringat akan semua tentang orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Saat dimana dia menyadari perasaan nya, saat itu juga dia harus merasakan sakit yang menderu hatinya.

**~Kemanapun aku pergi slalu sepi tanpamu~**

**~Kemanapun aku berpijak slalu hadir bayangmu~**

"aku kesepian Naruto" gumaman itu seolah ungkapan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang di rasakannya.

"kenapa... kenapa kau tak bisa pergi dari pikiranku baka?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya dia berharap bisa melupakan semua perasaan yang terlambat untuk di sadari, perasaan yang tak sepantasnya dia rasakan. Karna waktu takkan pernah terulang.

Tangannya berusaha menahan air mata yang terus mengalir, tarikan nafasnya berat mencoba menenangkan diri, berangsur air mata itu terhenti, mencoba lebih baik dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum walau sedikit memaksa.

"aku tak bisa melupakanmu"

Matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang menyapa, helaian makota merah jambu terbawa mengikuti arah angin melaju, mampu mendamaikan hati dan pikiran yang sedari tadi menggangu.

"Naruto"

**OWARI**

**A/N :** ah fic apaaa iniii? ya hanya sebuah songfic dari band lokal, gak tau pas dengerin lagunya jadi ngebayangin kisah NS ini. oh iya buat waktunya anggap aja pas Sakura udah resmi ehem ... pacaran sama si Sasuke, okey.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, terima kasih untuk para reader.

**R.E.V.I.E.W_P.L.E.A.S.E!**


End file.
